Opel Horrin
Appearance While she still has talons and claws and the such, up scaled to her size, her body is more humanoid in appearance She has a beak, those odd pointy eyebrows an owl has and eyes tinted a distinct orange. There are few areas of her body not cluttered with feathers, like the areas that are not are her claws, or breasts which.... no one knows because she is not known for showing knockers off. Aside from this, she is usually a deep brown colour, with the tips of many feathers a dark brownish black and the areas around hey eyes a light beige, along with some of the feathers on her stomach. Standing at a massive 7 feet, she is a striking pose in both silhouette and in person. Her wingspan is frankly massive. She has to wear heavily modified clothes, usually having to have very subtle straps across her wings to make sure the clothes stay in place. Backstory She grew up in northern England as a very praised hero for her amazing flying capabilities and fighting prowess. She quickly made a name for herself catching minor villains, but spent much of her potential studying the arts of words and poetry. She can rant for hours, and is mostly nocturnal, so she can be seen reading books while perched, waiting for crime. Personallity A great barn owl, but a total sub on the inside. She flows with anything, despite her dominating appearance. She likes to be in charge occasionally, being within the top 10 bracket of heroes does that to you, however she does find relaxation in giving someone else the wheel in heroism so she can really study the latest book she had found and loved. She can talk for hours, her beak not hesitating for most people, Her eyebrows twitch at new information, and her eyes can reflect the darkness of both the bleak ideas of books but also the insightful look of night. Quirk:Owl She can do everything an owl can do, including being far too hot in warm weather, and being able to pull out their wings and clutter a room. She can also fly. Costume Due to the nature of her wings, all outfits need to be modified heavily to fit her, however this only served as a creative influence for her costume. She wears a large mask, stretching around her entire large round eyes, having lenses and a hud inside of them, lining metal up with her yellow beak, ending and letting the beak have a few inches of show time in the spotlight. She wears little of a shirt, preferring to go for a crop top and have many straps pulled over her large wings to keep it attached, two more stretching down to her underwear. Sex appeal didn't come from imagination. It came from practicality. The uniform takes on a naturally brownish colour, much like her, to not be too striking. Likes She likes books, victorian stuff, any pushes for justice, the nighttime, and very fluffy nests high up. Dislikes She dislikes being grounded, Her costume getting a bit iffy,and controversy due to her slightly revealing nature. Habits She clicks her beak at her meals before going into eat them, 'fishing' inside of seas and rivers before promptly putting them back, pushing her quirks abilities a bit too far at points in time, and frequently forgetting she has wings when making fashion choices. Motivations for becoming a hero It was the only career path outside of an English teacher. At first she did NOT want to be an English teacher. She enjoys her job. It is fun and she likes telling kids and maybe even cluing them into what she likes. She was also influenced when her high school teacher told her about being a hero after seeing them clear a tree course in a record breaking ti me for someone with a flying quirk. She indulges herself in books because she likes to delude reality constantly forcing herself into that of a "hero" because she thinks all stories need a hero. That's why she prowls the night, where more crime goes on. She wants to make sure everyone has a hero in their story. Category:Characters Category:Teachers